Cita Doble
by Ilwen Malfoy
Summary: Es San Valentín y Rose y Scorpius tienen la ¿gran? idea de juntar a sus padres en una cena. "-Nunca insultaría a una dama. -Díselo a tu yo adolescente -replicó con los ojos centelleantes. -En aquél entonces no eras una dama… -resolvió. Hermione abrió la boca a más no poder. -¿Les parece que pidamos el postre? -intervino Scorpius antes que todo se fuera a la mismísima mierda"


**Cita doble**

-¡Apresúrate, mamá! -la voz de su hija le llegó desde abajo de las escaleras- No tardarán en llegar… -Y cómo si esperase el momento justo en que la muchacha terminara de pronunciar la frase, el timbre sonó- ¡Mamá! -chilló con más fuerza.

Hermione rió aún desde su habitación, dándose un último vistazo al espejo antes de salir al encuentro de su hija y sus acompañantes.

Sacudió la cabeza.

Todavía no podía creer que hubiesen accedido a los caprichos de su hija y su novio de salir en una cita doble con el padre de él… y nada menos que en la noche de San Valentín.

Apenas doblar en el rellano, pudo sentir los tres pares de miradas sobre ellas. Una con cargada intensidad.

-Buenas noches… -saludó sonriéndoles cálidamente.

-¡Mamá, te ves hermosa! -exclamó Rose admirándola.

Recién entonces, Draco Malfoy pareció salir de su aturdimiento y se acercó hacia ella, tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a bajar los últimos escalones.

-Buenas noches, Granger -la saludó besándole la mano que le sostenía- Tu hija se ha quedado corta… estás deslumbrante. Los años te han sentado bien. -Hermione se sonrojó notablemente ante el halago y bajó un poco la mirada.

Y la verdad, los cumplidos no eran exagerados.

Hermione llevaba un vestido color azul oscuro, largo hasta poco más de las rodillas. La parte del busto era completamente adherida al cuerpo, con forma de triángulo, uniéndose a un cuello similar a una gargantilla, el cual era adornado por un importante aplique de plata y pedrería del mismo color del vestido. La falda tenía una hermosa y suelta caída, con unos pequeños pliegues. Su maquillaje era natural, casi imperceptible. Y llevaba el cabello completamente lacio, peinado con rigidez hacia atrás.

-Hermione, estás realmente elegante -le saludó el muchacho, besándole la mejilla.

-Gracias, Scorp… tú te ves muy guapo -le guió el ojo con complicidad.

-¿Nos vamos? -interrumpió Draco- Tenemos reserva para dentro de unos minutos…

-¡Claro! -aceptó Hermione tomando el brazo que el mayor de los Malfoy ahora le ofrecía. Sus hijos se sonrieron con complicidad. -¿Red flú? -preguntó. Draco la miró como si de repente le hubiesen salido verrugas en la cara.

-¿Estás loca? Nunca dejaría que se arruinen sus hermosos vestidos al viajar por allí… tienen las redes demasiado descuidadas -gruñó- Nos apareceremos -explicó haciéndole una seña a su hijo quién le respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza, abrazó a su novia y se aparecieron de allí. Draco la miró a Hermione con su característica sonrisa de lado y le guiñó el ojo antes de imitar a Scorpius.

El lugar donde se aparecieron las dejó sin habla, más no se sorprendieron porque de distintas maneras conocían a los Malfoy y sabían que la sencillez era la última de sus posibles características.

En cuestión de segundos, el maitre llegó hasta ellos para acompañarlos a su mesa.

Y si pensaban que aquellos hombres se conformarían llevándolas al restaurante más lujoso de Londres, comprobaron estar equivocadas al ver que su mesa era la única ubicada a las afueras, en el jardín.

Ambos intercambiaron una sonrisa de orgullo al ver la reacción en sus acompañantes.

La mesa estaba lindera a un pequeño lago alumbrado con las pequeñas pero brillantes luces de un puentecito que lo cruzaba.

La mesa estaba exquisitamente decorada, con unas velas flotando por encima, unos bellos jazmines, y mantelería completamente blanca. Las sillas eran de estilo barroco del mismo color, las cuales inmediatamente se apresuraron a correr para invitarlas a tomar asiento.

-Esto es hermoso, Scorp… -susurró Rose maravillada con el lugar.

-Es demasiado -agregó Hermione, mirando seriamente a Draco.

-Nada que no se merezcan -les sonrió el menor.

Apenas terminaron de acomodarse, el maitre se acercó hasta ellos para tenderles la carta y esperó a un lado por sus pedidos.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en pedir vinos. Rose y Scorpius se decantaron por las carnes rojas, Draco por el salmón y Hermione en una ensalada de mariscos.

-¿Cuál fue su idea al organizar esta reunión? -preguntó Draco de repente, rompiendo el silencio una vez ya habían servido sus platos.

-Nunca habíamos salido los cuatro -respondió con tranquilidad.

-Y elegiste San Valentín porque…

-Fue idea mía -intervino Rose- La verdad es que ambos están muy agobiados por el trabajo y nunca se dan tiempo para salir. Pensé que si ya les daba un plan prácticamente armado, sería más fácil convencerlos.

-En San Valentín -insistió.

-No le dimos importancia a la fecha -replicó, intentando sonar lo más casual que era capaz. Draco pareció satisfecho con la respuesta, al menos por el momento, porque no volvió a presionar.

Otra vez el ruido de los cubiertos fue todo el sonido que se escuchó en la mesa.

* * *

-Scorpius, ¿cómo han quedado tus promedios? Rose me dijo que te ha ido muy bien… -preguntó Hermione en un pobre intento de entablar conversación. El rubio se limpió los labios antes de contestar.

-Excelente, de hecho -sonrió- sólo he sido superado por la señorita aquí presente -le guiñó el ojo.

-Bueno, ¡felicitaciones!

-Parece que tenemos un karma -comentó Draco- Los Malfoy tenemos algo con las Granger… parece que siempre iremos detrás suyo.

-No creí que creyeras en el karma, Malfoy. Es una creencia muggle, después de todo.

-Oh, por favor, llámame Draco… -le sonrió de lado- A esta altura no creo que te sorprenda cuanto he aprendido a mezclarme…

Hermione se sonrojó, y otra vez el silencio.

-Decía Rose que tú también estás muy enfrascada con el trabajo, Hermione -acentúo su nombre- ¿Puedes recordarme a qué te estás dedicando?

-He sido ascendida recientemente al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica…

-Bueno, ¡Enhorabuena por ello! -la felicitó provocando su sonrojo.

-¿Qué es de ti? Te he visto correr algunas veces por los pasillos del Ministerio -Draco chasqueó la lengua.

-Sólo por burocracia -respondió con aburrimiento- Llevo adelante los negocios de la familia, y bueno, para mantener todo en orden y legalmente, de vez en cuando debo ir a perder mi tiempo por allí.

-¿Negocios con el mundo muggle? -Él sonrió maliciosamente.

-Más involucrados de lo que te imaginas.

Otro sonrojo. Otro silencio.

* * *

-Realmente me cuesta creer que no se cruzaran en todos estos años. -comentó Scorpius.

-Bueno, nuestros hijos son pareja… tan distanciados no hemos quedado -le sonrió cálidamente.

-Nunca hemos tenido intereses en común cómo para mantener el contacto -soltó Draco.

-Eso ni siquiera lo sabes -protestó la mujer- Con lo que me detestabas en el colegio dudo siquiera que supieras cuales eran mis intereses. -Draco la miró fijamente.

-¿Estás probándome, _Hermione_?

-No. -respondió rápidamente- Sólo digo que había demasiada mugre entre nosotros como para simplemente echarla a un lado y tomarnos un café, ¿no crees?

-¿Pero ahora se llevan mejor, verdad? -se apresuró a preguntar Rose, repentinamente temerosa de lo que Draco Malfoy pudiera responder a la pregunta retórica de su madre.

-Aún no nos hemos matado -respondió el hombre con simpleza.

-Ni insultado.

-Nunca insultaría a una dama.

-Díselo a tu yo adolescente -replicó con los ojos centelleantes.

-En aquél entonces no eras una dama… -resolvió. Hermione abrió la boca a más no poder, boqueando sin saber que responderle a ese descarado sinvergüenza que ahora la miraba con esa sonrisita de orgullo plasmada en el rostro… si tan sólo se la pudiera borrar como en tercer curso.

-¿Les parece que pidamos el postre? -intervino rápidamente Scorpius antes que todo se fuera a la mismísima mierda.

El rojo de Hermione poco tenía que ver con la vergüenza esta vez. Pero el silencio volvió a instalarse.

* * *

-...sólo estamos pensando cómo decírselo a su padre -comentó Scorpius con incomodidad.

-Yo puedo intervenir, si quieren -se ofreció Hermione.

-Gracias, má -le sonrió Rose- Pero es algo que nos corresponde hacer… por mucho que nos gustaría evitarlo.

-¿Cómo se te da el encantamiento _vomitababosas_?

-Bien… -respondió la pelirroja con desconfianza- ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Oh, porque tu padre es un excelente receptor… lo tendrás fuera de juego por unas cuantas horas -sonrió.

Y si las miradas matasen...

* * *

Ya estaban en las puertas del lugar, dispuestos a retirase cuando el incómodo momento de las despedidas llegó y el mayor de los Malfoy tomó la palabra sorprendiendo a todos.

-Scorp, ¿por qué no vas con Rose a la Mansión? Yo iré a tomar unos tragos a lo de Blaise y como sabes, nos pasaremos la noche. -Scorpius miró sorprendido a su padre por semejante acto de generosidad, pero no quiso ni siquiera darle tiempo a que cambiase de opinión. Miró a su novia esperando su respuesta y sólo le respondió cuando ésta le asintió con la cabeza, aceptando la invitación.

-Claro, gracias, padre -le sonrió inclinando levemente la cabeza- Igualmente primero acompañaremos a Hermione hasta su casa…

-Oh, no te preocupes por ello -le cortó- Yo la acompaño…

Como Hermione no mostró reticencia, ambos chicos se encogieron de hombros mirándose y aceptaron la oferta. Saludaron a sus padres y se aparecieron unos pasos más adelante.

A penas los chicos desaparecieron, Draco acorraló a Hermione contra la pared más próxima y asaltó ferozmente sus labios.

-No podía aguantar un jodido segundo más -dijo entre beso y beso, haciéndola reír.

-Feliz San Valentín, amor -le sonrió acariciándole la quijada.

-Feliz San Valentín -correspondió volviendo a besarla. -Realmente, si no fuera por aguantarme las ganas de meterte mano al verte con ese vestido y por las ganas de besarte, creo que no ha salido nada mal… -comentó mientras la tomaba por la cintura y comenzaban a caminar.

-Draco -su tono sonó a reproche- Podrías habérselos hecho más fácil… ya no sabían que tema sacar con tal de entablar una conversación y tú parecías echarlas todas por tierra -El rubio soltó una carcajada.

-Ha sido divertido… además ya que yo he tenido que sufrir la tortura de tenerte al lado y serte indiferente, no vi mal hacerlos padecer un poco a ellos también -se encogió de hombros. Hermione sacudió la cabeza, todavía no podía creer que ese hombre se comportara tan infantilmente algunas veces.

-¿Por qué aceptaste en primer lugar?

-Pensé que sería divertido -resolvió- Además, quería ver que resultaba de todo esto, que clase de plan habían trazado, que pensaban de nosotros… y es terrible notar lo maravillosos mentirosos en los que nos convertimos, porque han pasado seis años y ellos siguen sin siquiera sospecharlo… ya hasta me sienta mal la idea de tener que decirles la verdad, siento que se verán tan decepcionados que nos odiarán -suspiró pasándose la mano libre por el cabello. Hermione le sonrió con ternura, acariciándole.

-Sabes que no lo harán. Gracias a Merlín esos chicos nos adoran… se enojarán, sí… pero no nos odiaran. Es algo que tenemos que hacer, Draco… no podemos seguir viviendo a las sombras.

-Lo sé, no te lo mereces. Estamos mintiendo y ni siquiera nos sirve de beneficio -sonrió de lado- Quizás podemos usar todo esto, aprovecharlo… hacerles creer que su plan funcionó -dijo de repente.

-No podemos, amor… no lo creerán. No podemos seguir mintiendo, ¿no acabas de decirlo?

-Sí, pero sería mucho más fácil… -bufó- ¿Por qué dices que no lo creerían? Hemos interactuado bien esta noche y como te he dicho, ellos ni siquiera sospechan…

-Draco… -lo cortó. De repente paró la marcha y se paró frente a él, lo miró con una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos que el rubio creyó que podría morir allí mismo- Amor… estoy embarazada.

* * *

-Ha sido un desastre -bufó Rose desplomándose sobre el sillón.

-No creo que haya sido tan malo… -intentó consolarla Scorpius sentándose a su lado y abrazándola por los hombros.

-No han mostrado ni un pequeño índice que tengan planeado salir de la clandestinidad y decirnos la verdad -se acurrucó contra su pecho.

-¡No digas eso! -la reprendió divertido- Al menos mi padre no se ha aguantado las ganas de acompañarla hasta su casa… ¿y eso de ir a beber con tío Blaise? -Rose rió abiertamente.

-Patético intento de excusa… ¡mi madre estaba tan colorada! -Scorpius coreó las risas de su novia.

-Si no los respetara tanto a los dos, hubiese soltado un comentario allí mismo…

-Créeme que he tenido que morderme la lengua -le sonrió con malicia.

Luego de unos minutos en silencio, donde se mantuvieron abrazados, pero cada uno trabajando con sus propios pensamientos, Rose volvió a hablar.

-¿Crees que somos buenos hijos? -preguntó.

-¡Claro que sí! -respondió efusivamente, sorprendido por la pregunta- ¿Por qué lo dices?

-No lo sé… -suspiró- Es un poco decepcionante ver que no nos tienen la suficiente confianza para contarnos, que teman a nuestra reacción… que puedan llegara creer que no seremos capaces de apoyarlos…

-No pienses así -le besó la cabeza- Ellos nos quieren, han aceptado nuestra relación sin pegas, y siempre nos han apoyado y ayudado en lo que fuera… Simplemente debe ser mucho más complicado que eso…

-No lo sé, Scorp… -repitió- Puedo entender que no nos lo hayan dicho cuando teníamos doce y los encontramos besándose a escondidas en los jardines del colegio… ¿pero ahora? A veces me gustaría simplemente enfrentarlos y dejar tanto teatro de lado… Serían tanto más felices sin tener que buscar una tonta excusa cada vez que quieren verse.

-Hagámoslo -dijo con decisión.

-¿Qué?

-Hagámoslo… enfrentémoslos y digámoselos que ya lo sabemos… Esto claramente no funcionó, debemos ser directos. ¿Qué puede salir mal? -Rose se mantuvo un momento sopesando las palabras de su novio.

-Creo que tengo una idea -sonrió de repente- Les diremos que decidan con qué casa quedarse… No es necesario que rentes un departamento como habíamos hablado si tenemos una casa a disposición. -explicó- Si ellos se van a vivir juntos simplificarían mucho las cosas. Se lo diremos así y ellos mismos llegarán a la conclusión de que lo sabemos… -finalizó. La sonrisa de Scorpius iba agrandándose a medida que la pelirroja iba contándole su pan.

-Te amo… eres una pequeña genio -la besó- Todavía no entiendo cómo no acabaste en Slytherin.

-Lo sé… y también te amo -le guiñó el ojo. El chico soltó una carcajada pero al instante tomó una expresión seria.

-A mi padre va a darle un ataque.

 **-FIN-**

* * *

 **N/A:** _Y con esto les deseo ¡Feliz San Valentín a todas!_

 _Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta simple y loca idea que ha cruzado por mi mente... ha sido divertida de escribir._

 _Prometo el viernes traerles el capítulo pendiente de Blindness!_

 _Besos arcoíris para todas!_

 **Ilwen** 14-02-2015


End file.
